psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiryu Asaga
"Dragon" Asaga Hiryu is a tough guy who says that he came to Psyren in search of a friend. Appearance Personality Sypnosis Past During elementary school Ageha, Amamiya, and Asaga all attended school together. During that those years, Asaga was a small, wimpy, lactose intolerant kid who Ageha used to pick on; ) First Call arc He agrees to help out Amamiya for Yoshina. After their safe return to earth, he comforts Yoshina about Amamiya being taken by an unknown friend and reveals himself to be Asaga Hiryū, a former classmate of Ageha's from elementary school who used to be a cry-baby. PSI arc Humorously, when Ageha met up with Asaga after the bloody nose night, he got his revenge by remarking how short Ageha was compared to him after years of torment in elementary school. He displays more proficiency with PSI than Ageha, learning to use his abilities and controlling it faster, though that may be because Ageha's Melchsee's Door is a more advanced technique. Tatsuo & the Worm arc Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Recently, he has advanced his PSI ability to the point that he is now able to create the wings of a Dragon that can whip up huge gales. Inui arc Matsuri warns him to keep an eye on Ageha and Oboro's abilities and claims that he is the only one who could take them out if necessary. Tenjuu's Root arc During his brief conflict with Shiner, he was teleported 4,000 meters above Psyren to fall to his death, Q's Master arc however, he survived by using his PSI to cushion the fall and was later saved by Tatsuo. He then decides to stay in the future, in order to help Tatsuo fight the W.I.S.E and help him in finding a way to return his body back to normal. W.I.S.E arc Because he didn't return from the last trip, he did not appear but his father appeared asking Ageha if he had seen his son. Invasion arc He recently returns, and joins the battle with the resistance against scourge. He demonstrates his new abilities and saves Yoshina Asuka from Junas with Tatsuo. =PSI Abilities= Currently, Asaga is primarily a Burst and Rise PSI user. His concentration and focus were far above a beginner's. Asaga's PSI ability resembles the tail of a Dragon in its Burst state, fitting his nickname. Abilities Burst: Dragon Rise: Endurance Trance: Telepathy, minor *'Skeleton Hand' - The first Burst he used after Amamiya's test; he only used it to crush a soda can. *'Dragon' - As a mark to his **'Dragon's Tail' - His Burst resembles the tail of a Dragon. It's used as a long-distance whip-like attack. It can also be used to move teammates by having them stand on the tail. **'Dragon's Wing '- He summons the wings of a Dragon that can whip up huge gales. It is possible that he might learn how to fly with the wings later on. **'Combination -' Asaga has shown the ability to use both the wings and the tail together when he tried to protect himself from the damage of falling form great heights. Recently Hiryū has demonstrated a full dragon, which includes a dragons head, body, and claws. This allows him to fly and carry other people, while he maintains it from the inside. *'Dragon Endurance' - Asaga's Rise abilities have been described as a "Endurance" style of Rise. He can withstand powerful blows in a fist fight and even used his body as a shield against a direct attack from Dholaki's "Explosia." One person he fought quoted him as having a "dragon-like endurance". * Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Drifter